zoneoftheendersfandomcom-20200214-history
Bolozof Velasgo
Bolozof Velasgo (ボロゾフ・ヴェラスゴー Borozofu Verasugō) is a Lieutenant of the UNSF Special Task Force Acemos and, in the 24-scene path, a converted BAHRAM soldier. He is one of the main antagonists of Zone of the Enders: The Fist of Mars. Personality Bolozof keeps even his subordinates at an arm's distance from himself, only allowing Nadia Candido to call him by his first name. Though he gives the impression that he trusts her, he himself only intends to use her to further his own goals. In fact, he views Martians as nothing more than slaves to be bent to his will. In the 24-scene path, Bolozof apologizes to Nadia and reconciles with her, though continues to regard her as an expendable, though skilled, subordinate. Bolozof can also be viewed to have a sense of honor, however, as he refuses to surrender himself to BIS and forces his LEV to explode and burn his own body to ashes when defeated. In the 24-scene path, this is hinted to have been a masked escape attempt, as Bolozof is seen perfectly functional when seen as a BAHRAM leader. Bolozof also has violent tendencies, and is hinted at having joined Acemos to sate his thirst for violence. This thirst for violence takes priority even over his military loyalties, as Bolozof leaves the UNSF for BAHRAM out of interest in the organization. Indeed, Mebius K. Lylekraft describes him as "the most dangerous man on Earth". This thirst of violence is enhanced even further by Metatron poisoning due to his repeated piloting of the Bizac series and later the Grafficane and other Orbital Frames. Ironically, this also proves to be his downfall, as the Metatron poisoning renders him susceptible to the self-binder that Lance Jimmer later uses on him. All of this, however, may be Bolozof's attempt at trying to hide a lonelier side. Pharsti notes that Bolozof became lonely because the only way he could associate with other people was by trying to outdo them. When presented with this, Bolozof seems to recognize this, but denies it just as angrily. Synopsis Background Bolozof had escaped to Mars to avoid trouble he spawned when he permanently injured some colleagues in training. Good Story Path In the good story path, Bolozof is assumed to have died in the explosion, and remains unseen in subsequent Scenes. 24-Scene Path Bolozof is only shown to have survived the explosion in the 24-Scene path, where he joins BAHRAM out of interest. Bolozof is later called to assist Dezeele Zephyrs when the latter confronts Jimmer about his true identity and is assaulted with a gun. However, Bolozof betrays Zephyrs to work with Jimmer, but is easily deterred with a slight activation of the self-binder. Bolozof then attacks BIS in a Grafficane and soon attempts to prevent Jimmer from taking command, but is promptly subdued by the latter's self-binder, which renders him completely obedient. After Myona Alderan is defeated in Iblis, Bolozof appears with other Ifrit's as the final boss. Upon being defeated, Bolozof attempts to use the self-binder on Myona again, but his frame overloads and explodes, presumably taking his own life. Regardless, Bolozof survives for a while longer, taking the abandoned Iblis and grabbing onto Saoshyant to bring BIS down with him. However, he is stopped by Pharsti, who uses Testament to drive him into the incoming missile along with the Ifrits that she commands. Gallery Bolozof1.png Bolozof2.png Bolozof_CharaRef1.png Bolozof_CharaRef2.png Bolozof_CharaRef3.png References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters - ZOE: Fist of Mars Category:Character Stub